Teorema
by Sweet Malfoy
Summary: Traducción.Después de la muerte de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin nunca será el mismo. Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Kingsley S.


N/T: Bueno, esta fic es totalmente diferente a otras cosas que he traducido porque es un yaoi o slash o como deseen llamarlo, los personajes son Sirius y Remus pero la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Desde que leí M!Crack de Iratí me volví completamente fanática de esta pareja y se que debería estar traduciendo el Manual y La Sabiduría de un tonto (prometo que a finales de la próxima semana habrá nuevo capítulo de los dos) pero deseaba traducir esta historia que me pareció genial. Es un oneshot. Y espero que les guste…

**Teorema por Caliope Amphora**.

n/a: esta fic es contada desde el punto de vista de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el auror negro, calvo y de voz grave y tranquila que vimos en la "Orden del Fénix". Los libros no dan muchos detalles por lo que invente algunas cosas.

_**Teorema:**_afirmación que puede ser demostrada como verdad dentro de un marco lógico.

Kingsley Shacklebolt soltó el aire despacio por la boca y se inclino contra el espaldar de la silla, la cabeza colgando hacia atrás. Considerando la hipótesis de preparar un poco de té para distraerse, pero termino por descartar la idea. Se estregó los ojos con fuerza antes de cerrarlos y reprimir un bostezo. Aquella era su segunda madrugada consecutiva sin dormir. Sabía que vendrían muchas noches como esa. Al final, estaban en el medio de una Guerra. Y su lado había recibido un gran golpe hacia poco más de un mes.

Dumbledore estaba muerto.

Buena parte de la sociedad mágica aun no había superado el choque de la noticia. Dumbledore siempre había sido un brujo extraordinario, la muerte parecía algo demasiado trivial para el. Morir era algo mundano y común, características que no combinaban con el director de Hogwarts-lo mínimo que se esperaría de alguien como Albus Dumbledore era que escapara de la muerte. Por eso, aun después del entierro, de los discursos y las despedidas, todavía existían aquellos que tenían la esperanza de que el brujo de barba blanca reapareciera en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, dando explicaciones y disculpas –que sólo tendrían sentido para el, claro- sobre lo que había sucedido.

Kingsley no esperaba nada de eso.

La muerte de Dumbledore había regado una onda de desespero mudo en la sociedad bruja. La guerra de repente se había vuelto drásticamente real. La sensación de que, si Usted-Sabe-Quien había encontrado la forma de matar al único brujo al que temía, cualquier podría ser el próximo. Si se detuviera a pensarlo por un momento, notaría que hasta el se había vuelto más cauteloso después de la tragedia de Hogwarts.

Pero no lo hacia.

Había sido el quien insistiera en que la Orden del Fénix retornara a la actividad, una semana después del entierro de Dumbledore. También había sido su idea que los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año de Hogwarts que estuvieran dispuestos y capacitados para luchar fueran aceptados como miembros de la Orden. E intentaba hablar y hacerles entender a todos los que empezaban a desanimarse o a entregarse al desespero que no era sólo por perder una batalla importante que se perdía la guerra- que al contrario, debían aprender de los errores y seguir adelante, como Dumbledore lo hubiera deseado.

Kingsley estaba seguro de que podían ganar la guerra. Aun con la pérdida de Dumbledore, a pesar de la traición de Snape, por encima del golpe a la moral de la invasión de Hogwarts. Aunque todas las esperanzas del lado de la luz estuvieran depositadas en un niño de 17 años. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que podían ganar. Y no era una cuestión de _fé._ Fé es solamente una palabra abstracta y vacía cuando uno se gana la vida como auror, presenciando día tras día lo peor de la naturaleza humana. No. Era una cuestión de lógica

Lógica que señala el hecho de que Harry Potter ya ha enfrentado a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado directamente cuatro veces y ha salido ileso en todas las ocasiones. O la evidencia de que la Orden del Fénix, traiciones y perdidas de lado, estaba mucho mejor organizada que en la guerra anterior. Potter estaba rodeado de personas competentes, que harían cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo.

Era motivado por pura lógica que Kingsley Shacklebolt pasaba las madrugadas sin dormir, trazando planes de acción en base a la información confidencial traída por informantes y obtenida en el Ministerio. Había un grupo especial de miembros de la Orden cuidando a Potter de día y de noche; otro grupo que trabajaba en la reactivación de Hogwarts; uno que reclutaba y entrenaba nuevos miembros y otro que intentaba seguir los pasos de Usted-Sabe-Quien.

Pero aun había mucho que hacer. Dormir era un lujo que no podía darse, aunque le pesaran y le ardieran los ojos y la luz pálida y enfermiza del lugar pareciera una invitación a dormir y que…

"¿Kingsley?", una voz suave hizo eco por la cocina de Grimmauld Place, y el auror dio un salto en la silla, abriendo los ojos, asustado. Ante el estaba Remus Jonh Lupin, con una expresión gentil en el rostro cansado. Kingsley sintió como se le aceleraban los latidos cardiacos, estaba acostumbrado, eso pasaba cada vez que se encontraba con esos ojos castaños mirándolo. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, Remus", contesto, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. "¿Cómo estuvo tu turno cuidando a Potter?"

"Tranquilo. Harry no ha salido de la casa de los tíos desde que inicio el verano", respondió. "Supongo que sea mejor para la Orden, es más fácil protegerlo así".

Con algunos movimientos de la varita, el licántropo comenzó a preparar té. Su mirada se detuvo por unos instantes en un viejo delantal verde que estaba en el fondo del armario mientras tomaba dos tazas para servir la bebida. Con un suspiro, cerro los ojos y balanceo la cabeza antes de continuar. "Pero me pregunto cómo realmente esta Harry. Creo, que no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo solo, después de lo que sucedió. Alejarlo fue exactamente el error que cometimos hace dos años. Talvez podamos dejarlo salir de la casa de los tíos por algunas horas para que vea a Ron y a Hermione. Eso debe animarlo."

Kingsley agradeció el hecho de que Remus le diera la espalda, porque no pudo evitar que su sonrisa aumentara. Aquello era tan típicamente… _Remus._

"Si, tienes razón. Vamos a discutir sobre eso en la próxima reunión, estoy seguro de que todos estarán de acuerdo". Remus asintió en señal de agradecimiento y sirvió el té antes de sentarse en la silla frente al auror.

"¿Y tu?", le preguntó, señalando los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. "¿Adelantaste algo con todos esos informes? ¿Talvez te pueda ayudar en algo para que no sacrifiques otra noche de sueño? Vas acabar enfermándote, Kingsley."

"Discúlpeme, _profesor_ Lupin. Demasiados deberes, _juroooo_ que no me quedaré fuera de la cama después del toque de recoger. Por favor, no le quite puntos a Ravenclaw."

La carcajada de Remus recubrió el aire frío de la cocina.

"Esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar, pero que no se repita.", respondió en un tono profesoral. Los dos permanecieron en un agradable silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Noticias de alguien?", Remus preguntó, por fin.

"Hable con Molly en la tarde, en la Madriguera todo esta bien. Estoy intentando convencer a Percy para que entre en la Orden, pero las cosas no están saliendo muy bien." Le dijo, y luego levanto los hombros. "¿Y tú, haz hablado con alguien?"

El licántropo se movió incomodo en al silla.

"Sólo hable rápidamente con Moody, el asumió mi puesto en la guardia de Harry".

"Y… ¿Tonks?", el auror no logro contener su curiosidad.

Fue durante una fracción de segundo, pero Kingsley noto como Remus apretaba los labios y entrecerraba los ojos por encima de la taza de té.

"No. No hemos hablado en dos semanas, desde la última reunión. Las cosas andan corridas para todos", respondió pulidamente antes de poner la taza sobre la mesa.

Kingsley concordó con la cabeza, reconociendo en el tono educado el mensaje claro de que el asunto estaba cerrado. De un momento para otro el clima se volvió pesado. Los dos terminaron el té en silencio.

"Me voy para la cama, entonces", Remus anunció después de guardar las dos tazas ya limpias y lanzare una última mirada al delantal en el armario. "Por favor, intenta dormir un poco. No te hacen bien tantas noches en blanco"

El auror asintió, a pesar de que no tenía la intención de seguir el consejo, lo observo salir de la cocina. Cuando estuvo solo de nuevo, golpeo la mesa.

_Diablos._

Debería haber previsto aquello. Conocía a Remus Lupin lo suficiente como para saber que no servía de nada intentar invadir su privacidad. Por Merlín, que actitud tan idiota. Maldita curiosidad.

Aun así. Era obvio para cualquiera que se diera al trabajo de analizar más allá de las apariencias. _Ella no le gusta._ No de la manera en que Tonks quiere.

Estaba nítido en las sonrisas que jamás llegaban a sus ojos castaños o en el tono de voz de vacía aceptación que se notaba en las pocas veces en las que el licántropo hablaba de su 'relación'. Remus solamente la toleraba. Talvez por comodidad o por no querer ser desagradable. O… '_talvez se esta convenciendo de seguir adelante'_, Kingsley pensó desanimado. _'quizás es lo que deba hacer'._

El auror cerró los ojos nuevamente, escuchando el sonido de su respiración resonar en la cocina fría. Y se pregunto, no por primera vez, por qué, de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que haberse enamorado justamente de Remus Lupin.

No sabía definir exactamente cuando había sucedido. O sea… siempre había _notado_ a Remus. Desde los tiempos de Hogwarts. Pero no había ni una sola persona en el colegio que no reparará a los merodeadores. Kingsley creía que las historias que escuchaba sobre ellos eran divertidas y nutria una admiración reservada. A veces se cruzaba con ellos en alguna esquina del colegio o durante las partidas de Quidditch.

Siempre había sentido cierta simpatía por Remus Lupin, el chico de cabello castaño claro que vivía con la nariz dentro de los libros y con el que se encontraba constantemente en la biblioteca. Y, por alguna razón, le incomodaba el motivo de que Sirius Black –al que las chicas consideraban 'el mejor partido de Hogwarts'- estuviera siempre a su lado.

El único merodeador con el que ocasionalmente conversaba era James Potter. Y el tema siempre era Quidditch- A Potter le apasionaba el asunto, y Kingsely, golpeador del equipo de Ravenclaw, no se quedaba atrás. Los dos tenían el hábito de levantarse temprano para volar antes de las clases, y acabaron desenvolviendo una complicidad deportiva, que duro hasta que el griffyndor se graduó.

Los años pasaron, la guerra aterrorizo al mundo brujo y Kingsley sólo volvió a saber de los cuatro griffyndor después de aquel trágico 31 de octubre. Cuando supo que James y Lily Potter, al igual que Peter Pettigrew, estaban muertos. Y el culpable era Sirius Black.

Estaba en su primer año de entrenamiento para auror, y uno de los instructores creyó que era importante que los novatos tuvieran noción de cómo se hacia la investigación de campo. Los chicos fueron llevados a la calle donde (se creía que) Sirius Black había matado a trece personas, para observar el trabajo de los aurores que recogían pistas y alteraban la memoria de los muggles.

Nada había preparado a Kingsley para una cosa de esas. El humo, la destrucción, el olor a sangre y muerte. Se mantuvo fuerte, al contrario de algunos colegas. Rufus Scrimgeour, el encargado de la investigación, se enojo por la presencia del grupo y ordeno que salieran de allí.

Pero lo peor estaba por suceder. Porque la próxima parada fue Godric´s Hollow.

Al contrario de lo que pasaba en la calle de los muggles, el trabajo de los aurores allí era hecho en absoluto silencio. Había una atmósfera de respetuoso luto alrededor de los escombros de la casa de los Potter. El aire era pesado, fúnebre.

Uno de los aurores les explico en voz baja como estaba siendo hecha la reconstrucción del crimen- como habían concluido que James había sido asesinado antes, y que Lily había muerto por último, protegiendo al bebé, que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido al ataque de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Kingsley miro el cielo nublado y con pocas estrellas a través de los escombros de la casa y sólo logro pensar en como era injusto que aquel chico de gafas animado y hablador con quien había pasado tantas mañanas volando estuviera muerto. Y no tuviera la oportunidad de enseñarle a su hijo como volar tan bien como el.

Muchos novatos no quisieron asistir a la investigación, incómodos con el clima mórbido, mientras sabían que el resto de la sociedad bruja celebraba la derrota de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Casi todos volvieron al edificio del Ministerio bajo la mirada reprobadora de los instructores. Kingsley se obligo a permanecer allí. Y ya estaba casi amaneciendo cuando vio a un chico delgado y pálido a algunos metros de distancia de los escombros, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica.

Se acerco despacio observando al joven, con la intención de pedirle que se retirara porque aquella era la escena de un crimen. Pero fue impedido por la expresión de total desolación en el rostro del chico. Se demoro un poco para asociar el rostro casi fantasmagórico que miraba el cielo azul nublado con el del joven tímido de Hogwarts. Aquel era Remus Lupin. _El último de los merodeadores._

Kingsley sintió como si el suelo fuera retirado debajo de sus pies. Remus contemplaba los escombros de la casa de sus amigos con una impasibilidad melancólica, como si esperara que alguien le dijera la manera en la que debía sentirse en esa situación. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, fijos en la nada, como dos esferas opacas. El auror no tuvo el valor de acercarse, solamente se quedo ahí, de pie a su lado. Después de algunos aflictivos momentos Lupin se giro hacia el.

"Supongo que mi presencia aquí está interfiriendo en la investigación. Discúlpeme, no tenía la intención de dificultar su trabajo. Ya me voy.", balbuceo en un tono de voz tan desesperadamente suave que Kingsley sintió como la garganta se le secaba en agonía. Levanto el brazo para colocarlo sobre el hombro del griffyndor pero cambio de idea instantáneamente. El otro se veía tan vulnerable que parecía que un simple toque podía desmontarlo.

Antes de que lograra pensar en algo que decir, Remus se alejo las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada perdida. Kingsley pudo escuchar al joven de cabello castaño murmurar en voz baja después de lanzarle una última mirada a los escombros, los ojos tan nublados como el cielo: _¿Por qué Sirius?_

El rostro de Lupin en esa noche quedo marcado en la memoria de Kinsley Shacklebolt para siempre. Era lo que le hacia recordar, día tras día, que su trabajo no era simplemente encontrar datos, recoger pruebas, descubrir hechizos, seguir pistas y analizar evidencias. No. La cosa más importante de su profesión era evitar que otras personas tuvieran el trágico final de los Merodeadores.

El camino del auror se volvió a cruzar con el de Remus Lupin mucho años después, cuando recibió una invitación de Dumbledore para ingresar en la Orden del Fénix, después de lo que sucedió en el Torneo Tribrujo. Antes de eso la única noticia que había tenido de Lupin era que había sido profesor de DADA en Hogwarts y que había renunciado cuando su licantropía se volvió pública. Kingsley se sorprendido cuando lo supo. Pero, de algún modo, tenía sentido. Explicaba porque Remus parecía constantemente abatido o porque sus amigos eran tan cuidadosos con el.

El conocía a Arthur Weasley hacia varios años, desde que comenzó a trabajar en el ministerio. El pelirrojo sabia que era uno de los pocos en el departamento que discordaban de la miopía del en ese entonces Ministro Fudge en relación a Usted-Sabe-Quien. Fue por eso que descubrió la verdad sobre Sirius Black y la supuesta muerte de Peter Pettigrew- cuando Arthur convenció a Dumbledore que era confiable, el director de Hogwarts lo busco y le explico todo lo que había sucedido, pidiéndole toda la ayuda posible para despistar la búsqueda de Black.

No dudo en asentir. También comenzó a buscar posibles aliados dentro del Ministerio. Buena parte de la institución era más que feliz compartiendo la ceguera de Fudge, pero él vio en una novata llamada Nymphadora Tonks algunas dudas sobre las acciones del Ministro. La chica tenía que mejor como auror- era torpe y despistada, colocaba las emociones por encima de la razón y necesitaba urgentemente aprender el valor de saber escuchar antes de hablar-, pero no podía negar su potencial.

Cuando Dumbledore convoco la primera reunión de la Orden, revelando la dirección de la sede, les aviso que Sirius Black estaba escondido en la casa de Remus Lupin y permanecería allí hasta la mudanza hacia Grimmauld Place, donde eventualmente Remus también se mudaría. Aun después de tantos años, Kingsley no pudo dejar de sentirse incomodo como en los tiempos de Hogwarts cuando veía a Black sonreír y pasar los brazos por los hombros de Remus.

El primer encuentro de la Orden del Fénix fue rápido, prácticamente una presentación entre antiguos y nuevos integrantes y una distribución de las actividades. Kingsley sonrió internamente cuando vio a Remus. El cabello castaño estaba mezclado con algunos mechones blancos, su rostro estaba abatido y pálido y tenía ojeras de bajo de los ojos. Pero estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa abierta, sincera… y completamente dirigida a Sirius Black. Kingsley estudio al otro hombre durante un tiempo reconociendo los signos de Azkaban en su rostro.

Remus sonrió cuando Dumbledore presentó formalmente el auror al grupo y vino a saludarlo después diciéndole que lo recordaba de los tiempos de Hogwarts. Black simplemente movió la cabeza. Conversaron durante bastante tiempo sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, política, hechizos, contra hechizos. Kingsley quedo admirado por la inteligencia del licántropo. Sirius los escucho impacientemente, murmurando "nerds" entre dientes.

Los meses pasaron y las reuniones se volvieron constantes, así como las largas conversaciones entre ellos. Y Kingsley se vio cada vez más encantado por Remus.

Un buen auror sabe fácilmente oír aquello que no se dice, leer las emociones que pasan por los ojos de alguien, logra interpretar la postura corporal de una persona y sabe que eso dice más que las palabras. Para hacerlo se necesita mucha observación y perspicacia. Cuando se es un auror, se aprende a leer a los otros como un libro abierto. Kingsley era bueno en eso. Más que bueno. Era el mejor. No había Mortífago que no temiera pasar por un interrogatorio con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Y… aun así. Aun con los años de práctica y toda la experiencia obtenida con la profesión… para el, Remus Lupin era un misterio.

Lupin poseía una especie de magnetismo propio. Algo en el tono de su suave voz, en la mirada gentil, en la manera siempre inteligente y tranquila de expresarse que era simplemente encantador, en el sentido más genuino de la palabra. Entre tanto, al mismo tiempo, había una parte de él que estaba cerrada en una burbuja inalcanzable, una parte desconocida, enigmática. Lupin era la persona más fascinante que Kingsley conocía. Más que fascinante, era un desafío. Y talvez eso explique por que, cuando lo noto, ya estaba enamorado.

Las visitas a Grimmauld Place se volvieron más frecuentes, aun cuando no habían reuniones. El auror se decía a si mismo que aquello era sólo ganas de vencer a Usted-Sabe-Quien- al final, era más fácil mantenerse actualizado obteniendo información directa de la sede.

Lupin siempre lo recibía como si su presencia fuera una agradable sorpresa. A Black parecía no importarle y muchas veces lo ayudaba a elaborar mentiras sobre si mismo, que Kingsley después pasaba al Ministerio, riéndose como un loco mientras escogía en que lugar del mundo sería visto. Pero en otros días se limitaba simplemente a observar, mientras que él y Remus conversaban, a veces con una mano posesiva sobre el hombro del amigo, otras mirándolo por largos minutos como si lo convocara algún tipo de duelo.

El aumento de la convivencia entre ellos revelo más cosas de las que deseaba saber. Kingsley no tenía hasta ese momento motivos concretos para desconfiar que la intimidad y cercanía entre los dos hombres fuera algo más que una antigua amistad volviendo a la activa. Pero a pesar de eso no se dejaba engañar. No era por nada que era auror y un ravenclaw. Sabía leer las entre líneas. Sabía interpretar las expresiones posesivas de Black y las sonrisas calmas y dispuestas de Remus. Ya había notado como la mirada de uno siempre buscaba la del otro, la manera en la que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, como siempre mantenían una cercanía física. Sirius le daba más valor a las opiniones de Remus que a las de Dumbledore, y Remus, el gentil Remus Lupin, ni siquiera dudaba antes de discutir con cualquiera para defender el derecho de Black de estar en la Orden activamente. Eran señales que cualquier observador atento sabría interpretar.

Aun así, no estaba preparado para la escena que encontró una noche en Grimmauld Place. Molly Weasley estaba saliendo y le abrió la puerta antes de despedirse. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina en silencio, no quería despertar el cuadro de la señora Black. Paro ante la puerta entreabierta cuando escuchos risas que venían de allí. La curiosidad hablo más alto que la educación y decidió espiar un poco antes de entrar. Black estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, al lado había una pila de papeles, lambiendo un tarro casi vacío de mermelada de moras casera, que Molly llevaba para las reuniones de la Orden. Remus estaba de pie frente al fogón, vestía el viejo delantal verde con un símbolo de los Black mientras calentaba agua para preparar té. Los dos sonreían.

"Oh, francamente, Sirius…", Remus le dijo, rodando los ojos de modo exasperado.

"Estoy hablando en serio, Remus. ¡Molly lo sabe!" "¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que Molly vio cuando me besaste? No lo creo, estaba de espalda. Y, al final, ¿Qué diablos te dio para atacarme de esa manera? Me vas a matar del corazón…" "¡Sabes que no resisto cuando usas ese delantal! Pienso en la cara que mi madre pondría si viera al licántropo con quien su primogénito esta envuelto en actividades libertinas usando el delantal de la familia y es imposible no besarte por eso. ¡Es tu culpa, por provocarme!", Sirius balanceo la cabeza en una censura fingida. "Pero, no, no creo que Molly nos haya visto. Sólo se que ella sabe. ¡Me mira como si te estuviera corrompiendo! Ja. Como si no te gustara ser corrompido… ¡Si te viera dentro de cuatro paredes!" 

"¡Padfoot!", el licántropo lo reprendió, sonriendo. "Realmente no me gustaría compartir detalles de mi vida sexual con una señora madre de siete hijos, muchas gracias. Que perturbador."

"Esta bien, esta bien. Pero marca mis palabras, Remus, Molly sabe de nosotros. Pero creo que prefiere pensar que esta viendo cosas que no son. Ahora, ven. Ayúdame a escoger donde voy a estar la próxima vez que me vean."

Lupin sirvió las dos tazas de té y se sentó en la silla al lado de Black, que se lambió los dedos sucios de mermelada y abrió un mapamundi sobre la mesa. Kingsley intento irse, pero no lograba salir del lugar. No fue la sorpresa de descubrir que Remus y Sirius eran una pareja. Lo que le impedía moverse era el increíble tono afectuoso en la voz de los dos. El auror sabía oír lo que no se decía. Y aquel tono era el de dos personas que se aman. De la manera más verdadera que se puede amar a alguien.

"Entonces… ¿qué opinas de Brasil? Escuche que el clima es agradable en esta época del año", le preguntó Sirius, apuntando el país en el mapa.

"Ah, no. Demasiado caliente. No creo que me guste", respondió Remus, sonriendo al verlo tan animado. Hasta Kingsley sabía que era raro ver a Sirius Black animado por algo en los últimos tiempos.

"¿Demasiado caliente? Hummm y ¿qué tal Alaska? ¿Lo suficientemente frío para ti, Sr. Moony?"

"Oh, si. Una temperatura bastante adecuada, mi caro Padfoot. Y creo que en esta época la luna casi no aparece por ese lugar, el cambio puede hacerle bien a mi piel", dijo, aun sonriendo.

"Perfecto. Entonces prepara las maletas, ¡nos vamos para Alaska!", Sirius río y acercó su rostro al del licántropo para besarlo. El té, el mapa y la mermelada olvidados cuando Remus profundizó el beso, una mano acariciando delicadamente el cabello del otro, Sirius lo abrazo por la cintura, deshaciendo el nudo del delantal y acercándolo posesivamente.

Kingsley dio media vuelta y salió en silencio de la casa. Al día siguiente, aviso en el Ministerio que Sirius Black había sido visto en una pequeña aldea en Alaska.

A partir de ese día, y durante los meses siguientes, sus visitas a la Mansión se limitaron a las reuniones de la Orden.

Porque el auror sabía que no debía meterse en una batalla perdida.

Las conversaciones entre ellos terminaron resumiéndose a charlas después de las reuniones, debatían sobre política mientras bebían té y Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro detrás de la silla de Remus como un cachorrito buscando atención.

Tonks a veces los acompañaba, pero sus participaciones generalmente envolvían más platos quebrados y ollas derrumbadas que frases coherentes. Llegaba hasta ser gracioso como su torpeza natural se intensifica en la presencia de Remus. _Patéticamente gracioso, _en la opinión del ravenclaw.

Remus no lo notaba. Continuaba ajeno al comportamiento de la chica y muchas veces se ofrecía a ayudarla, lo que sólo aumentaba la cantidad de porcelana rota. En cambio Black… Kingsley no sabía. Sirius por lo general se apoyaba en la pared en esos momentos, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, el cabello cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro y una sonrisa enigmática en los labios. Parecía divertirse con la situación.

Kingsley solamente lo entendió algunos meses después, un día en que Tonks se corto el dedo con una taza quebrada y Remus la llevo de la mano hasta el grifo del lavaplatos para lavarle la herida, haciendo que se sonrojara. Sirius soltó una carcajada alta, que parecía más un ladrido, y desvió la mirada de la escena, fijándola en él. Al ver el brillo insano quemando en los ojos grisáceos, el auror estuvo seguro.

Sirius Black _lo sabía._

Kingsley levanto las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa y obtuvo como respuesta otra carcajada. Remus, que había acabado de curarle el dedo a la joven, lo miro reprobadoramente. La chica murmuro que necesitaba hablar con Moody que estaba estudiando unos pergaminos arriba y salió de la cocina. Lupin la siguió, pidiéndole disculpas por su amigo. Sirius miro de nuevo a Kingsley y se río otra vez antes de salir y dejarlo solo le dijo, "Pues si, calvito"

El auror se pregunto si serían ciertos los rumores sobre la locura de Sirius Black. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso pues Moody grito, llamándolos a todos a la sala, había acabado de recibir un mensaje por el patrono de Severus Snape, en el que les alertaba de la posibilidad de que Potter hubiera salido de la escuela e ido al Ministerio, donde creía que Usted-Sabe-Quien tenía a Sirius como prisionero.

Kingsley- así como todos los que estaban presentes- se ofreció a ir tras Potter. El mensaje de Snape recomendaba que Black permaneciera en Grimmauld Place, para explicarle a Dumbledore, que no se encontraba en Hogwarts, lo que sucedía.

Pero Sirius Black estaba cansado de ser dejado atrás.

No permitió que nadie cuestionara su decisión cuando anunció que iría con los demás y le ordeno al elfo doméstico loco de los Black que le explicará la situación a Dumbledore. Ni Remus intento llevarle la contraria. Sirius estaba trastornado, preocupado por su ahijado.

El grupo corrió por los corredores del Departamento de Misterios hasta oír los sonidos de la batalla. Antes de tumbar la puerta que los llevaría al sitio donde estaban Potter y sus amigos, el auror vio como Remus apretaba la mano de Sirius pasándole seguridad.

La confrontación que siguió quedo guardada en su memoria como flashes. Recordaba haber luchado contra dos Mortífagos y haberlos derrumbado a ambos, recordaba los gritos, la adrenalina, noquear a Rookwood. "_Puedes hacerlo mejor"_. Y entonces una carcajada alta y solitaria, interrumpida a la mitad, y los ojos grisáceos abiertos sorprendidos mientras el cuerpo caía por el velo.

_Sirius Black estaba muerto_. Potter comenzó a gritar, y Kingsley se giro viendo a Lupin reteniendo al chico con fuerza, como si fuera él quien necesitará retenerse para no correr en la dirección donde Black había desaparecido. Potter continúo moviéndose desesperadamente, pero Remus no lo soltó, sus ojos nunca dejaron el velo. Ni el ni Potter parecían querer creer que Sirius estaba muerto.

Kingsley sabía que el brillo había desaparecido para siempre de los ojos de Remus Lupin.

El sentido práctico del auror asumió el control, retomando el duelo entre Black y Bellatrix, intentando bloquear el acceso a Lupin y Potter. Sólo que la mujer era rápida, y no tuvo tiempo de desviarse de un hechizo. La última cosa que vio antes de caer inconciente fue el rostro pálido y asustado de Remus.

Despertó en St. Mungus, donde fue tratado y dado de alta en poco tiempo. Volvió a Grimmauld Place horas después, al comienzo de la madrugada, siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore. El director no quería que Remus estuviera solo- el licántropo no había querido ir a la Madriguera y había vuelto a la sede. Tonks aun estaba en el hospital.

_Horripilante _era la palabra más apropiada para describir el escenario que encontró. Remus estaba sentado en el suelo en medio de la sala oscura, ante la chimenea apagada, el rostro pálido como cera. En todos los cuartos, los cuadros de la familia gritaban el nombre de Sirius, ordenando que apareciera. Aparentemente seguían las órdenes de Phineas Nigellus, que se rehusaba a creer que uno de los últimos descendientes de los Black había muerto. Mezclados con los gritos estaban las carcajadas enfermizas del elfo doméstico que celebraba la muerte del amo que tanto odiaba. El resultado era una sinfonía fúnebre y tenebrosa.

"¿Remus?", el auror pregunto momentos después, en voz suave y baja.

Lupin giro el rostro despacio y lo miro por algunos instantes, los ojos inexpresivos, como si su alma se hubiera ido también por el velo. Kingsley sintió como si algo se quebrara dentro de si ante tamaña tristeza. Coloco una mano en su hombro despacio, intentando darle conforto. Remus no reacciono. Simplemente volvió a mirar la chimenea apagada.

El auror permaneció en silencio y continúo sentado a su lado por varias horas, hasta que los gritos de los cuadros murieron, sustituidos por lamentos murmurados y solamente quedo la risa demente del elfo. Remus ni siquiera se movió. Kingsley tenía ganas de sacudirlo, de pedirle que sacara lo que sentía por dentro, de arrancarle alguna reacción diferente a esa inercia agonizante. Quería decirle que podía llorar, que no era su culpa, que lo sentía mucho. Pero no lo logro. Sabía que el dolor que Remus sentía en ese momento era tan profundo que no podía ser exteriorizado.

La luz del sol entraba fuerte por las ventanas de Grimmauld Place cuando Remus Lupin finalmente se levanto, medio desequilibrado después de pasar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Las piernas de Kingsley estaban adormecidas hacia horas, pero se puso de pie en un instante, intentando ayudarlo. Remus se esquivo gentilmente y le lanzo una sonrisa débil y triste antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y caminar cabizbajo hacia la salida. Paro frente al cuadro de la Sra. Black-

La mujer estaba quieta dentro de la moldura, una expresión desamparada en el rostro. Kingsley vio fascinado como el cuadro y Remus se miraban en silencio por largos minutos antes de que el licántropo abriera la puerta y saliera. La Sra. Black soltó un grito de rabia tan profundo que callo el lamento de todos los cuadros y la risa del elfo.

Kingsley se quedo estático por algunos segundos antes de correr tras Remus, con la sensación de que se sofocaría si continuaba en esa casa. Pero no llego a tiempo. Cuando piso la calle, Remus ya había desaparecido.

Después de la muerte de Sirius Black y el posterior cambio de ministros de la magia, Kingsley recibió la misión de proteger al Primer Ministro muggle y tuvo que alejarse de Grimmauld Place. Supo que Remus estaba prácticamente viviendo recluso con otros hombres lobo. Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en las reuniones, el auror noto que parecía cada día más abatido y apático. También vio las miradas ansiosas y heridas que Tonks le lanzaban constantemente.

Después vino el ataque a Hogwarts y la muerte de Dumbledore, Kingsley sólo volvió a verlo el día del entierro del director. No se sorprendió cuando lo vio tomado de la mano con Tonks.

Había vencido por el cansancio. Un papel que el jamás se dignaría hacer. Porque conformismo no era lo que quería de Remus.

El auror imaginaba, que en el fondo, la chica sabía la verdad. Que Remus no la amaba. Pero prefería eludirse, creyendo que su pasión por el sería suficiente para los dos. No podía culparla. Era joven, aun tenía mucho que aprender. Y la verdad es que era simplemente imposible no enamorarse de Remus Lupin.

Pero Kingsley se había conformado hacia mucho tiempo, ignoraba sus sentimientos y seguía adelante, contento con las agradables conversaciones y las sonrisas pulidas. Había vuelto parte de su rutina admirarlo a distancia, aprendió a vivir con esa pasión condenada al platonismo, a que no existiera. Jamás tomaría una actitud respecto a Lupin. No por miedo a ser rechazado o por no querer exponerse. Era por la misma razón que lo hacia creer que Harry Potter vencería a Usted-Sabe-Quien.

_Lógica._

Kingsley era un ravenclaw por algo. El _creía _en la lógica. Y era lógico que nadie sería capaz de devolver a los ojos de Remus Lupin el brillo que aparecía en ellos cuando miraba a Sirius Black. Era lógico que nadie lograría provocar las reacciones espontáneas en Remus como Sirius. Era lógico, principalmente, que nadie lograría traspasar el muro de educada condescendencia que Remus había erguido a su alrededor para alejarse del resto del mundo.

Y también era lógico que, si Sirius estaba muerto, los sentimientos de Remus por el, no. Y no se puede competir contra un fantasma.

Aritmancia siempre fue su materia preferida en Hogwarts. La mayoría de los alumnos odiaban tener que aprenderse las complicadas fórmulas o entender la lógica de los complejos teoremas que dominaban la materia. El lo adoraba.

La razón por tamaño interés era simple: los números hablan por si solos, sin necesidad de interpretaciones subjetivas y tendenciosas. Encontraba los teoremas fascinantes justamente por que eran precisos e irrefutables. Verdades absolutas e innegables, indiferentes al mundo exterior y cuya exactitud no se disipa con el paso del tiempo.

Simplemente intangibles.

Así como el amor de Remus Lupin por Sirius Black.

FIN.


End file.
